


In The Beginning...

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Origins of Mankind, Origins of the Universe, Poetry, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the universe begin? Was it a big bang? Or a soft click? Beware my dark sense of humor, there's always a twist in the tale!! Desktop Wallpaper NOW Available!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by ['The Beginning WOrd'](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/6847557/), an excellent artwork by [croaky](http://croaky.deviantart.com/), which can be found on deviantART.

  
[Part of Original artwork by Croaky, reproduced with permission from the artist.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ladyflame_uk/6994936/37427/37427_original.jpg)

 

How did the universe begin? Was it a big bang? Or a soft click?

**In the Beginning** ,  
**There was 'The Word',**  
**And he who spoketh 'The Word',**  
**Had angels in his hair,**  
**And stardust in his smile.**  
**With a finger's touch,**  
**He installed 'The Universe'.**

and because I have a very dark sense of humor, it continues...

**And on the Seventh Day,**  
**'The Universe' was infected,**  
**With a virus named 'Mankind',**  
**And GOD said,**  
**"I'll have to reboot".**  
**But lo, an error message did appear,**  
**"Sorry, but 'Evolution' is part of the program."**

There's always a twist in the tale!!

**Author's Note:**

> Now available as a super cool desktop wallpaper made by me... [HERE](http://lady-flame.deviantart.com/art/Beginnings-20843098)


End file.
